Unsuspected Love
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: WARNING MAJOR OOC! Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Unsuspected Love**

Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha with his brother and Kisame 5 years after he left. When he gets there, he wishes that he never left. Sakura has married Sai, and Hinata divorced Naruto. What will happen when Sasuke meets up with Naruto, will secrets come out? 

Chapter One:

Leaves fell from the tree and he watch them fall to the ground while listening to Itachi and Kisame ramble on about useless things. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to it, because his mind was set on thing, getting to Konoha in one piece without running into Orochimaru. It took him 3 years to trick the snake into getting rid of the curse and then he ran away and ran to his brother for help. Sasuke was half way dead, if it wasn't for Itachi being generous he would be dead. He owe it to Itachi for helping him out for the past two years, he owes it to him a lot! It wasn't long after until the village of Konoha came into view, Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Sasuke why are you so quiet? We're almost there. Are you feeling well?" Itachi asked putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged and trudged on to see Iruka and Kakashi talking. Sasuke smiled a sad smile memories flashing back to the old days.

"Oi, Kakashi-Sensei long times no see!" Itachi said, Kisame waving to the copy cat ninja, Sasuke left in sweat-drop.

'They are such Dobe's!' Sasuke thought staying behind his brother kind of trying to avoid any unnecessary conversations, but to in vain Kakashi had saw him.

"Hey Sasuke, welcome back to Konoha and I see you're still well." He said walking over to the teenager.

"Thanks Kakashi, I'm glade to be back. Can I crash with you for I while?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure you can just follow me this way." Kakashi said, Sasuke following as Iruka took Itachi and Kisame to Tsunadae's office. Half the time Sasuke stayed behind Kakashi and kept his mouth shut that was until he ran into the back of Kakashi who had purposely stopped walking.

"Sasuke something is wrong and I hope you'll be able to tell someone about it." Kakashi said placing a hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked to the ground arguing with himself whether he should tell anyone or not. Kakashi said and began pulling Sasuke his arm around his shoulder.

"When they told me I'll be watching over you after your parents died, I always hoped that one day you could look up to me as a dad and tell me things that you would not tell anyone else except the one you love." Kakashi said leading Sasuke up a flight of stairs.

"What happened to me at Orochimaru's is something I'll always keep in the back of my mind and never bring it out…ever again." Sasuke said following Kakashi into this apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"You should go rest up from your journey. In about three hours I'll wake you up for the party Tsunadae is throwing. All your old friends will be there. You can use that room." Kakashi said pointing to some back room, Sasuke nodded and walked off. In the room Sasuke didn't bother turning out the lights and just shut the door behind him, leaned against it, slide down to sit on the floor and began crying.

"Why…WHY WOULD ANYONE LOVE ME!" Sasuke cried digging his nails into his skull. It didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep, he was asleep by the door. Kakashi had teleported in and laid Sasuke on the bed watching the young Uchiha with worried eyes.

'What happened to you Sasuke? This is so unlike you, it's like your broken inside.' Kakashi said leaving his room and picked up the phone.

"Tsunadae I need to speak with Itachi is he's still there. Something is wrong with Sasuke." Kakashi said

'Alright….' Tsunadae said passing the phone to Itachi who didn't so much as complain.

'Yes Kakashi-Sensei?' Itachi answered.

"What happened to Sasuke while he was with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked sitting down on his couch.

'I…I'm…I'm not positively sure. Yes I've also noticed that he isn't acting the same. He was acting like that when he came for my well. To be accurate he was worse when he ran and hugged me. I never knew he had found me or was there until he hugged me. It was like he had no chakra. When Kisame and him turned against the Akastuki, he didn't use any ninjutsu's and got hurt very badly. I ended up turning against them to save his life.' Itachi explained sounding as if on the verge of tears.

"How badly was he injured?" Kakashi asked.

'Mixed with the wounds he got from when he was with Orochimaru…pretty bad. I had to get him to the Sand Village for surgery or he would never fight again. His spine had shifted when he hit a wall. He's alright now he just can't fight to a full potential. Please keep an eye on him for me.' Itachi said then handed the phone back to Tsunadae, Kakashi heard Itachi yell something then punched the wall.

'He had told me the same thing before you called. Kakashi, I believe the only people who can help Sasuke now is his old team. Bring him to the party.' Tsunadae said worriedly into the phone.

"Don't worry I planned on it." Kakashi said and hung up, he next went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes when he heard a scream from Sasuke's room and ran there only to see that Sasuke was having a nightmare…a really bad one at that.

Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke was running down a white path everywhere he was looking was just darkness. Every time he would look back Orochimaru would be there close behind him. Sasuke kept running until the next time he turned he saw the snake was gone and just stood there.

"Is he gone?" He asked himself aloud.

"Guess again." Came a menacing voice from behind him. Sasuke turned around and screamed as Orochimaru shoved him into an invisible wall.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sasuke screamed.

End of Dream

Sasuke shot up awake shaking in fear crying and screaming, Kakashi ran over and hugged him trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Sasuke, he can't get you. Orochimaru can't get to you anymore." Kakashi said as Sasuke's cried turned into hiccups.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore. Where's the shower?" Sasuke asked shaking a little still. Kakashi sighed and showed Sasuke to the bathroom.

"Don't be too long alright?" Kakashi said and walked off back to the kitchen. It was only natural for Kakashi to worry and Sasuke knew this as he starred up into the shower head the water blurring his vision. How was he going to face Sakura and Naruto after he hurt them countless of times is what ran over his mind over and over. Sasuke turned of the shower and looked himself over the shower. Scars, bruises and first to third degree burn scars covered his chest down to his wrists and ankles.

"Who would ever love me when I look like this?!" Sasuke said drying off and got into a new pair of boxers and out his clothes from earlier back on walking out to the kitchen ruffling his hair in the towel to find Kakashi setting two bowls of ramen on the table.

"Hope you're hungry!" Kakashi smiled, Sasuke smiled back the two sitting down and eating talking about old times. A girl with long golden blonde hair stood on the roof of another building watching with a smile.

"I can't believe it he's really back!" The girl said as Shikamaru walked out coming up behind her and hugged her.

"Who's back Ino, you're so weird?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Uchiha Sasuke, that's who Shikamaru, now lets go get ready for the party!" Ino said dragging Shikamaru with her. Before Sasuke and Kakashi left for the party they cleaned their dishes. Sasuke found a hat that looked to be a train mans hat then followed Kakashi out.

"Why are you wearing that? You know that's not going to do much!" Kakashi said stealing the hat.

"I don't know I guess it's an old habit that I've yet to grow out of." Sasuke said looking up to the sky which consisted of stars now. They reached the party in no time at all running over to Tsunadae, Shizune, Kisame and Itachi.

"Feeling any better Sasuke-Chan?" Itachi asked hugging his brother afraid of getting a usual answer.

"I'm just fine Aniki-Kun I was never feeling bad!" Sasuke said trying to pull away from his brother. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed sadly then let his brother go giving Sasuke a teasing smile to hide his true worry.

"If you keep doing that I'll never live with you!" Sasuke said acting like a 8 year old again, which Itachi truly smiled to.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Came a familiar voice.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked and sorry to ppl who thinks it's a bit to OOC just so you know Sasuke will go back to normal and will be a couple with Naruto so get over it! With the attitude of Itachi, sorry fan girls and guys who like him cruel and mean…He's staying brotherly! Well please review I don't care if you flame just don't make it too harsh since this is my first yaoi other than my DNAngel but that doesn't count because I hade help with my boyfriend! And sorry if this message is a bit mean!


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you all liked the first chapter .

**_Starri_**: Thanks for your concern I do realize they are a bit Ooc, I do tend to get carry away, but don't people who are fans of Sasuke usually do that? LOL

**_Pic's-Pixie_**: Thanks for the advice I did fix that

And all of you who are reading on, here's chapter two! Warning this is going to be a very I mean VERY long chapter because there will be songs in it for the karaoke contest I'm putting in it, but I'm not doing every group.

Chapter two:

Sasuke froze at the sound of Sakura's voice to see her standing with Sai. He smiled at her knowing the worst is about to come and he was right she slapped him. Sasuke stood there blinking a few times. Tsunadae, Kakashi and Itachi all went bug eyed at what just happened.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN ABOUT YOU?!" She yelled glaring at the young Uchiha boy.

"Yep I deserved that. I know Sakura you don't have to tell me that. I see your married!" Sasuke smiled seeing the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Uh yea Sai and I decided to tie the knot. I'm sorry Sasuke I got tired of waiting for you to come back to us." Sakura said (Yes I know she would never do that but bare with me it's my story O.o)

"I kind of figured, so how have you been other than getting married?" Sasuke asked turning a bit serious now as Sai went over to talk to Kakashi and the other grownups.

"I guess I've been alright. Naruto is Hokage in training…Dude he's changed so much! I still can't believe he used to be a knuckle head." Sakura joked when suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to see Naruto just crashed into a wall with a skate board, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"NARUTO YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ino yelled smacking Naruto on the head.

"Well sorry Ino! I'm just trying to have fun you didn't have to hit me!" He said, Ino, Shikamaru and him walking up to Sakura. Sasuke had another hat and stuck it on sort of hiding of who he was but it didn't fool Ino though.

"Hey Sasuke, that hat isn't fooling anyone!" Ino said, Naruto giving her a weird look, Sasuke's eye began to twitch and he took the hat off.

"There we go no more hiding!" Ino said hugging him, Sasuke tensed up but then got himself to hug back and was glad the hug didn't last long.

"Hey Ino I have to speak with you!" Sakura said dragging Ino off, so it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto." Sasuke said back with the same seriousness, suddenly Naruto punched Sasuke and it sent him flying into a wall, Kakashi and Itachi freaking out.

"NARUTO DON'T!" Tsunadae yelled, but as usually the blonde was too stubborn as usually. Naruto jumped aiming another punch at Sasuke but Sasuke just jumped out of the way skidding when he stopped he was almost on his knees using his hand for support breathing hard.

'This is bad! I can't defend myself against him if I have no chakra yet!' Sasuke thought doing his best to dodge Naruto's attacks as best as he could. Next thing Sasuke knew Naruto punched him again, Itachi caught Sasuke before he hit a wall Sakura, Ino and Kakashi restraining Naruto.

"Naruto stop it if you don't you'll end up killing him!" Kakashi said leaving the three teens near him in shock.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing Naruto I'm fine." Sasuke said pushing away from his brother.

"Sasuke that's enough you'll hurt your ba…" Itachi began.

"Itachi no, they can't know!" Sasuke said turning to his brother.

"THEN STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW OR I'LL BEDRIDDEN YOU FOREVER!" Itachi yelled, glaring at Sasuke hard who back down.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong that could get you bedridden?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing important." Sasuke said beginning to walk off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled walking over to Sasuke who had turned around and punched him hard enough to send him to the floor then lifted him up by his collar.

"I'm tired of this Sasuke and so is Sakura. I believe your brother is to, if you don't start talking I'll beat it out of you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto that's enough!" Itachi said knowing that threat wasn't going to end good.

Sasuke's Flashback

"Are you ready to start talking again Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked walking into this dungeon where Sasuke sat glaring at the snake.

"Hm? Well lets see if you will. WHY DID YOU TRY TO RUN!" Orochimaru yelled picking Sasuke up by his hair and slammed him up against the wall.

"If you don't talk Sasuke I'll keep beating you until you do!" Orochimaru said beginning to whip Sasuke.

"STOP I'LL TALK!" Sasuke screamed.

End Flashback

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled not listening to Itachi, Sasuke's eyes were darting everywhere.

'Don't lose it he isn't gonna do anything to you like Orochimaru! He won't do it!' Sasuke thought covering his ears dropping to his knees, Naruto then went confused.

"Sas…" He began, but Sakura shoved him out of the way and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder sitting on her knees.

"Sasuke calm down! Naruto isn't going to beat in you! Please calm down, lets go to the party and have fun." Sakura said hugging Sasuke to her.

'The last time I saw Sasuke break down was when he was given the curse. I did Orochimaru do to you Sasuke?' Sakura thought as Sasuke slowly regained himself.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this! I'll try to get better but I won't make any promises." Sasuke said wiping his eyes and looked up at Sakura.

"Let's just go have fun." Sakura said standing up, Naruto rejoining her the two holding their hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at them then smiled grabbing their hands. Itachi looked to Kakashi and the others and sighed in relief as they watched the teens walk to the party.

"He slowly going back to normal but surely." Tsunadae said. Inside the party Sasuke sat a table icepack on cheek, Naruto soon came over and sat by him sliding him a soda.

"Sorry about earlier I was just angry with you." Naruto said.

"I know, like I told Sakura when she slapped me, I deserved it." Sasuke said taking a sip from his drink.

"I guess, but why didn't you fight back?" Naruto asked.

"I'm tired of doing that….What's Gai-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei doing?" Sasuke asked in sweat drop.

"Setting up the singing contest; everyone will be in a group of pairs. Want to be with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'd like that. Naruto to tell the truth even though Sakura was also on our team back then Kakashi and you are the only ones I trust now. Itachi is trying to hard to get me to talk. I can tell you and Kakashi are willing to wait until I'm comfortable to." Sasuke said.

"You bet Sasuke! Anyways, what are friends for?" Naruto said holding his fist out to Sasuke, Sasuke fisted his hand and tapped Sasuke's fist.

"Let me guess with the contest we each do a solo and then a duet?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct." Naruto said, chugging his bottle of Sake.

"Dude if you don't stop drinking I'll have to drag you drunk ass home!" Sasuke growled, Naruto looked at him with shock.

"I guess it is possible for you to return to normal you just growled at me!" Naruto said only to get hit in the face with an empty glass of coke.

"NO SHIT!" Sasuke yelled then sat there fuming.

"Okay who'll be the first group to go?" Iruka called into the microphone.

"WE WILL!" Sakura and Ino cheered then ran up.

"I'm dedicating this song to my squad now that our third teammate has returned." Sakura said Naruto growling and Sasuke sunk deep into his seat.

Sakura's Song

"**I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed**

I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same   
bright star

I wonder, I pray

_Chorus:_  
And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bridge:_  
I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

_Second Chorus:_  
I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon

_Third Chorus:_  
I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon

Come home soon  
Come home soon" Sakura sang everyone clapping and then Ino ran up.

"My song is to my husband Shikamaru." Ino said, Shikamaru rolling his eyes but still smiled.

Ino's Song

"**Passenger side, I slide on in  
Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun  
Chewin' on a Slim Jim, can't stop  
thinkin' about him  
Yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one  
Yeah, yeah, yeah he's the one**

_Chorus:_  
Ooo life's so sweet right here in the   
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah life's so sweet  
When I look to my left, see his  
suntanned hands  
His muddy river hair and his   
thousand-acre plans  
I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can  
Ain't life sweet in the passenger seat

I daydream of me and a cold cotton pillow  
And the feel of his skin  
The windowsill smiles and before I know  
it I'm miles  
Away sittin' next to him  
Miles away sittin' next to him

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bridge:_  
Shiftin' those gears baby, one, two, three  
Then he shifts those ocean eyes back to me  
Can't imagine a moment any better than this  
Then we kiss

Ooo Life's so sweet right here in the  
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah, life's so sweet  
Ooo life's so sweet right here in the  
passenger seat  
Ooo yeah life's so sweet, it's life's so sweet  
It's life's so sweet, it's so sweet in the  
passenger seat

Life's so, life's so  
Life's so sweet  
Sweet right here, right here" Ino sang Sakura running back up taking the other microphone.

"LETS ROCK!" They cheered and sang.

"Ever been misunderstood, misused, or misled  
Ever knocked on the sky   
and had it fall on your head  
well, don't worry 'bout it, don't worry  
Ever lost your luggage, your marbles,  
your house  
Or found yourself in bed with Uncle Sam or Mickey Mouse  
Ever been accused of murder on Music Row  
Or caught in morning traffic when you  
really gotta go - Oh no!

_Chorus_  
Life is funny, life's a mess  
Sometimes a curse, sometimes a blessing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing, don't worry 'bout it  
Life gets sticky, life can bruise  
Sometimes you win sometimes your losing  
No matter what it brings  
Don't worry 'bout a thing

Ever sat yourself down when the  
seat is all wet  
Or see your "ex" sucking face with  
a little brunette  
Don't worry 'bout it, no don't worry  
Ever lost your religion, ever lost your  
best friend  
Or found your last record in the bargain bin  
Or been stuck in a divorce like crazy glue  
Or scraped someone else's gum off the  
bottom of your shoe - Boo hoo!

_Repeat Chorus_

(Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah - Blah, Blah,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, - Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,  
Blah)

Don't worry, don't worry

_Bridge:_  
We all got a little junk in the trunk  
And when you're feelin' good as sunk  
Remember, everything will be just fine  
If I laugh at yours then you'll laugh at mine

_Repeat Chorus 2x_

(Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah - Blah, Blah,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, - Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah,  
Blah)

Don't worry, don't worry

Life gets sticky, life can bruise  
Sometimes you win sometimes your losing  
No matter what it brings  
Don't worry 'bout a thing

(thank you very much)" They sang everyone cheering and they skipped off the stage. As everyone else went Sasuke and Naruto waited to go last. As Neji and TenTen went Sasuke dreaded it…they were next.

"What song are you singing?" Naruto asked, chugging another bottle of Sake which was his tenth one.

"You'll see dobe, what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"You Raise Me Up, I made a video for it." Naruto smiled.

"If the video is of me I'm gonna strangle you." Sasuke growled.

"Then I guess your gonna strangle me after the party." Naruto said getting flicked on the ear.

"Come on its our turn…your going first." Sasuke said the two going to the stage. Naruto ran up and grabbed the mic not doing any introductions.

Naruto's Song:

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,   
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. 

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be" Naruto sang the males at the party left in sweat drop and the girls were cheering like crazy. When Sasuke walked up Naruto tossed him the mic.

'Let's hope I don't embarrass myself.' He thought smirking.

Sasuke's Song:

"Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip?

Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up, over bloah  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
No, he won't have it , he knows his whole back city ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shit  
Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

Chorus:  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,

His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortom  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water  
These ho's don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

Chorus:  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go-o  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo, you better

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mn roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these gm food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Makai Pheiffer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter-totter caught up between bein a father and a pre-madonna  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mn option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not this may be the only opportunity that I got

Chorus:  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,

You can do anything you set your mind to, man" Sasuke sang everyone was quiet then erupted in cheers. Naruto ran up with the second mic.

"What're we singing Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Naruto smirked as the song began.

"Sabita kokoro no  
tobira no kagi wa  
itsumo chikaku de  
waratte iru kara

katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara  
daruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo  
kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wa  
kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo

shin jitsuzukete ima no bokura wa  
dakara, me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzulketeraru  
moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa  
totemo, kaete miseru, subete no omoide  
terasu yo, massugu

kitto kami wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro  
chotto kono yonaka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta  
kitto kimi wa bokura no utae wo sagashiterundarou  
zutto yume no chikaku de utae wo tsukande matteru

sabita kokoro no  
tobira no kagi wa  
itsumo chikaku de  
waratte iru kara" They sang finishing back to back Naruto giving the crowd a peace sign. The two boys bowed and walked off stage as Iruka told everyone to have fun until they decide who won. Sasuke followed Naruto to the drink stand to get another coke while Naruto grabbed three more bottles of Sake, the two going back to the table as everyone began dancing to the techno and rock music.

'If he finishes those bottles he would have drank 20 Sake bottles.' Sasuke thought sipping his Soda when Naruto fell over his head near Sasuke's passed out from finishing the three bottles.

"Joy!" Sasuke said as Sakura ran up.

"Sasuke did he drink too much again?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I'll take him home. Just tell me who won okay?" Sasuke said propping Naruto onto his back and winced.

"Are you sure you don't need help." Sakura asked.

"I won't get any better if I don't try to get better." Sasuke said and walked off, Sakura sighed and went back to dancing with Sai. At Naruto's, Sasuke laid Naruto on the couch the went and shut the door, after that he sat by Naruto on the floor.

"Why did I have to fall for you?" Sasuke leaning in closer to Naruto's mouth, just before their lips connected Naruto's eyes opened. Sasuke panicked, apologized then ran, Naruto in utter confusion. Sasuke ran all the way to Kakashi's and to the room he was staying in. He sat in the darkest corner hugging his knees.

"What have I done!" Sasuke said breaking down.

Oooooooo CLIFFY! I am sooooooooo evil! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2! Like I said feel free to flame and please don't flame me about how OOC it is!


	3. Chapter 3

Yea, I guess I was kind of cruel by leaving a cliffy at the end of chapter two! Well here's chapter three. I'm going to try and put some action into this one!

Ando Angel from heven:What does Seme mean??? Sorry but I've actually never heard that word before.

Chapter Three

Sasuke hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the corner until he heard Kakashi call for him from the door of the apartment. He looked around and saw it was still dark out, he considered ignoring Kakashi and go back to sleep, but he decided just to see what Kakashi wanted. Sasuke walked out rubbing his eyes to see Kakashi tapping his foot sort of angrily. Sasuke just starred at the copy cat ninja with confusion and in a daze. Heck, Sasuke was still half way asleep.

"Why'd you and Naruto leave before they announced the winners of the contest?" Kakashi asked trying not to laugh.

"Naruto passed out from being drunk, so I dragged his ass home. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going back to my corner in my room to sleep." Sasuke said beginning to walk, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"If something happened between you and Naruto, please tell me." Kakashi said, Sasuke nodded then went back to his room just decided to sleep in the bed and instantly fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. The next morning, Sasuke heard the door to his room open and someone sit on the bed.

"Whoever it is go away I'm sleeping!" Sasuke said chunking the pillow at the person, who grunted and fell off the bed with a thud.

"SASUKE GET UP IT'S NOON ALREADY!" Came Naruto's voice, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and hid under the covers.

'CRAP, he's here I just hope he doesn't remember what I almost did last night! I'll never be able to live it down.' Sasuke thought, Naruto pouncing onto him and began tickling him.

"NARUTO….STOP!" Sasuke said laughing.

"Then get up!" Naruto said dragging Sasuke out of bed and to the kitchen where Iruka and Kakashi watched, Sasuke had fallen asleep again while he was being dragged.

"Here we go its going to be a loud day." Iruka said Naruto dumping a bucket of ice onto Sasuke, who screamed jumping up and began shivering.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, go get a shower and changed and meet me back here! I have to talk to you!" Naruto growled, Sasuke walking off to the bathroom mumbling curses at Naruto. In the shower Sasuke purposely took a long time to avoid Naruto. When Sasuke was about to change into something new he saw he forgot his new pair of clothes in his room.

'SHIT, I can't go out there Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka will see me! I don't feel like answering any questions dealing with what happened!' Sasuke thought looking through everything.

"Great! Here it goes." Sasuke said poking his head out the door to see if anyone was watching. When he didn't see anyone he darted to his room, shutting the door behind him out of breath. When he turned around he saw Naruto sitting there.

'OH FUCK!' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto's expression. Naruto's eyes were wide in concern then ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders.

"What happened?!" He freaked, shaking Sasuke.

"It's nothing! Now let me go so I can change, I'M FREEZING!" Sasuke said, pushing past Naruto going to the closet.

"Did Orochimaru do that to you?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed again, Sasuke stood there looking at all the identical clothes he had and sighed.

"Why does it matter? It's over and down with." Sasuke said changing into a new outfit. Naruto shifted his eyes to look at Sasuke then looked to the ground with worry.

"Naruto don't worry about it alright? I'm just fine, they don't hurt as much anymore. I'll feel pain every once in a while but not all the time. Just get it off your mind. And please don't tell anyone." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto now.

"I promise my lips are sealed. Now come on, I'm tacking you somewhere to talk." Naruto said dragging Sasuke again.

"Can you tell me what it's about?" Sasuke asked as they were walking through the village to Naruto's house.

"It's about last night." Naruto said Sasuke nearly falling over.

"Listen about that I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm I swear….I…" Sasuke said entering Naruto's house turning to face Naruto only to have lips connect with his and fell to the floor. When Naruto released, Sasuke was seriously confused and starred at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Listen stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop apologizing for everything and get back to normal. Just do what your heart and mind tells you." Naruto said the two kissing again, this time it lasted longer until there was a knock at the door.

"Should we answer it?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes in a daze, as well as Naruto's.

"We better it might be your brother or Kakashi." Naruto said, the two boys straitened up and answered the door where Tsunadae stood with Itachi.

"Fuck." They both said as Tsunadae hit them both on the head.

"YOU TWO DITCHED THE PARTY!" Tsunadae yelled, Itachi nodding his head in agreement.

"It's not our fault that I had to drag his passed out drunk ass back home." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto who only to smiled like an idiot.

"NARUTO!" Tsunadae yelled beginning to smack him.

"Am I in trouble?" Sasuke asked Itachi, only to get hit once on the head.

"That's your punishment." Itachi said and walked off.

"Uh Aniki-Kun?" Sasuke asked grabbing his brothers sleeve without realizing it.

"What is it Sasuke, I have to go train with Kisame." Itachi said sort of annoyed. Sasuke look to the ground trying to get himself to say something.

"I just wanted to say…Um thanks for being there." Sasuke said releasing his brother's sleeve. Itachi looked up at his brother then sighed smiling in defeat.

"Just don't turn soft on me brat." He said walking off with Tsunadae right behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto beaten to a bloody pulp on the floor.

"Uh, Naruto?" He asked poking him with a broom stick but no use, Naruto was out.

"I guess there's nothing else to do." Sasuke said beginning to clean Naruto's apartment. After that was done Sasuke left to go buy Naruto some groceries, Sasuke had all the shopping done by early evening. To get back to Naruto's quick Sasuke decided to take a short cut through the back alleys rushing to get back before Naruto woke up. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't here the pursuers behind him until he was surrounded.

"Ah crap!" He said setting the groceries down.

"Please move I'm in a hurry and not in the mood." Sasuke said glaring at them, only to get punched by the person on his left and caught by the person on his right.

"You're pretty cocky. I guess you'd expect that from an Uchiha am I correct. I heard you can't fight anymore." One guy said walking to in front of him holding an iron pipe.

'This guy is so stupid, just because I have no chakra doesn't mean I can't fight back!' Sasuke thought kicking the guy right in the chin then threw the guy holding him over his back into another guy.

"Three down, one more to go!" Sasuke said when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head and blacked out. A couple hours past and Sasuke woke up in Naruto's apartment on the couch and shot up looking around then winced in pain when someone smacked an ice pack onto the back of his head.

"Naruto will be here shortly. Trust me if you think I'm pissed wait until he gets here with your brother!" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke who scooted away from her. He thought things couldn't get worse until a pissed off Naruto walked in with a furious Itachi.

'Dude I can handle Naruto and Sakura angry, but my brother is like walking into the lions pit unprepared.' Sasuke thought, Itachi grabbing him by the ear and dragged him out to the empty road.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" Itachi yelled slamming his brother against the wall.

"Yea, yea like I haven't heard that lecture before. I KNOW I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! But I'm tired of being protected all the time Itachi." Sasuke said going to walk off but Itachi grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into the wall again.

"You think I'm mad. Oh no wait until I tell Kakashi. Plus Naruto has something in store for you. Sakura and I let you off easy but those two aren't." Itachi said pushing Sasuke to the stairs and walked off.

"I could just run and hide in the Uchiha district but that would ensure my punishment even further." Sasuke said walking back up to the apartment cautioning himself when he walked in only to see Sakura sitting on the couch.

"He's taking a shower, sit on the couch and don't move. I'll see you later I have to get home." Sakura said beginning to walk off.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for leaving five years ago. I truly am, I hope to make it up to you someday." Sasuke said looking to the floor.

"You can by becoming happy!" Sakura snapped and walked off, Sasuke sighed and laid back on the couch drifting in and out of sleep until his world went black.

Sasuke's Dream

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled running away from Orochimaru only to trip from the snake wrapping his tongue around Sasuke's ankle.

"Just leave me alone!" Sasuke cried.

"NO chance Uchiha you disobeyed." Orochimaru said, Sasuke beginning to scream.

End of Dream

Sasuke shot up awake still on the couch but this time the lights were out. He sat there in cold sweat, breathing hard and in panic.

"Everyone's right I need to lighten up. Orochimaru can't get to me anymore." Sasuke said aloud to himself leaning his head into his left hand.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" It was Naruto he had walked in from hearing Sasuke scream in his sleep.

"Yea I guess…Every time night fall hits I dread it. I hate falling asleep because every night I have some sort of nightmare." Sasuke said pulling his knees to him so Naruto could sit down.

"Listen Sasuke, I may be mad that you went through the alleys without protection, but I guess I'll have to get over it. I understand that you're tired of being protected." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's feet down and climbed onto Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke melted into the kiss as his head hit the pillow Naruto running his hands up Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off throwing it somewhere in the room. Sasuke unzipped the blondes' jacket slipping it off his shoulders and threw it somewhere then got Naruto's shirt off throwing it somewhere as well. Naruto began kissing down Sasuke's chest until he reached his pants undoing them and pulled them and his boxers off then removed himself of his pants and boxers. Both boys could care less about what they were doing, they didn't care. Naruto took Sasuke into his mouth, Sasuke gasped at the contact gripping the cushions of the couch. As Naruto began sucking harder and faster, Sasuke was reaching his climax releasing his seed in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke laid there breathing hard Naruto climbing onto him the two sharing another long kiss.

"I hope I didn't push into something that you didn't want." Naruto said breathing hard starring into Sasuke's amethyst eyes.

"No…you didn't." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into another kiss then held snuggled into Naruto as they both now lay on their sides. Naruto held Sasuke close to him afraid to lose him.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto said to the sleeping boy in his arms and then he to fell asleep. Outside a presence unknown to everyone stood on the roof have watch the whole thing. His snake eyes starred down at the two boys with hate.

"You wait Sasuke, you'll be mine again!" He hissed then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

That night Sasuke had good dreams being held close by his lover with his back to Naruto's chest. Naruto had his back to the couch their feet intertwined with one another. In the morning Naruto yawned opening his eyes to see Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed and with his eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke, I believe we are so screwed!" Naruto said not breaking his eye contact with Kakashi.

"Why's that dobe? I'm sleeping!" Sasuke growled going back to sleep without even opening his eyes.

"Okay you can sleep if you're comfortable with Kakashi watching." Naruto said which caused Sasuke to open his eyes trying to find a pillow to cover himself only to see Kakashi was standing in front of them.

"I'll be go wait outside until you boys are dressed. After that we'll go to the ramen stand to talk." Kakashi said going outside.

"GREAT, I BET HE'S GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" Sasuke screamed beginning to panic walking back and forth in the apartment. Naruto darted up and hugged Sasuke.

"Hey we'll make sure he doesn't. I promise and if he does I'll use Kyuubi on him." Naruto said kissing Sasuke who deepened it.

"Let's get dressed, I don't feel like him walking in on us." Sasuke said, Naruto agreeing, and the two boys redressed going outside to meet with Kakashi. As the three of the walked the streets of Konoha in silence, Sasuke couldn't but feel uneasy of being watched. When it became unbearable Sasuke stopped and turned around to see no one there.

'I'm getting a bad feeling. What if Orochimaru is here? I'm screwed then.' Sasuke thought when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Naruto standing there.

"Come on, nothing's there. I swear I won't let Orochimaru take you again." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and they began following Kakashi again. At the ramen stand Sasuke ate his food slowly as Kakashi gave them a big lecture on how to hide of what they were, Naruto becoming confused.

"Why should we hide it? It's our decision!" Naruto whined not getting Kakashi's point.

"Naruto what he means is that if people know, they might not like it and won't want you to be Hokage any more." Sasuke explained using his spare plated to make pictures using the noodles.

"Sasuke stop playing with your food and eat it!" Kakashi said with annoyance.

"Sorry that I lost my appetite because of you. YOU WERE THE ONE SPYING ON US!" Sasuke yelled Naruto trying to steal his bowl, but only got whacked on the hand. Sasuke then went to eating his food ignoring Kakashi.

"Owey….Sasuke that really hurt you know!" Naruto said licking his hand.

"THEN DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!" Sasuke growled fuming now which caused Naruto to begin laughing. Sasuke's eyes twitched and he just stormed off, Naruto went to go after him, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't, give him time alone." Kakashi said the two going back to eating ramen in silence. With Sasuke he had wandered into the forbidden forest on purpose, for old time memories. He found the spot he had attacked Zaku after reawaking from the curse.

"This is where most of it all started…I regret ever letting my guard down." Sasuke said sitting on the ground his back against the tree.

'I remember it all too well…I lost it completely when I found out someone had hurt Sakura.' Sasuke thought standing up again and began walking away from the spot.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself and have forgotten me." Sasuke heard a menacing voice from behind him and froze slowly turning to see 'HIM' there. Orochimaru stood there with that evil grin of his slowly walking towards Sasuke as he began walking backwards when suddenly the snake was right in front of him. Sasuke fell to his butt trying to scamper away but was grabbed by his hair near their roots and pulled was back causing him to yelp in pain.

"You've been a naughty boy Sasuke and that puts me into I position I don't like. I'm going to have to punish you." Orochimaru laughed throwing Sasuke into a tree then ran over holding Sasuke there up against the tree by his neck, his feet dangling a couple feet up. Sasuke began crying when Orochimaru's other hand began to slip under his shirt.

"STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed only to get punched in the stomach grunting in pain and coughed up blood.

'Someone help me!' He screamed in his mind everything going blurry as Orochimaru turned him onto his back and began lifting up his shirt.

'Naruto….help me.' Sasuke thought hearing yelling before he his world went black. Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to see Gaara sitting there.

"I see you've decided to wake up." Gaara said helping the Uchiha boy stand.

"If it wasn't for me coming to find you, Orochimaru would've raped you and kidnapped you Sasuke…Kakashi and you brother should be here soon." Gaara said folding his arms around his chest and closed his eyes.

"Thanks fro saving me." Sasuke said sitting against the tree again hugging his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. Sasuke sat there a while until he heard two people land near them.

"What happened?" He heard his brother's voice and winced, he didn't sound too happy. Sasuke tried to pretend he was asleep until he was being dragged away by the shoulder of his shirt. Sasuke looked and saw it was Itachi and decided not to protest as he dragged him through the village and to his apartment telling Kisame to leave who did quickly. He thought he was going to get off easy with a talk until Sasuke was thrown against the wall.

"I'm not going to ask again…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Itachi growled his sharringan pulled out and starred down at him. He couldn't get himself to talk and began crying trying to curl in a ball.

'It'll go away it'll go away!' Sasuke screamed in his head as he tried to curl in a ball.

"What did Orochimaru do, Sasuke?" Itachi asked a bit more calmer this time pulling me into a hug.

"The same thing he did last time!" Sasuke said knowing his brother didn't know what happened last time and gave up on asking. Itachi stood there hugging his brother until the young Uchiha went to sleep. Itachi sighed laying Sasuke onto the couch and covered him with his old Akastuki cloak then left the apartment dragging Kisame who was waiting by the door.

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked, yawning loudly. Itachi didn't answer him and dragged the shark all the way to Tsunadae's office.

"I have a feeling of what happened to Sasuke when he left with Orochimaru and what almost happened!" Sasuke said knocking on Tsunadae's door.

"Enter!" Came Tsunadae's voice Itachi walking in, a bit calm, but not by much.

"I know what happened to my brother. I just now figured out the signs." Itachi said.

"Let me guess he was raped while with Orochimaru and was almost again. Yes I was informed by Gaara of what almost happened. I'm surprised that after him being with you for two years you just now noticed the signs. I figured it out on the first 5 minutes I saw him!" Tsunadae growled.

"Is that why you aren't going to let him stay with me?" Itachi asked crossing his arms.

"No it's not my decision, it's Sasuke's decision alone. Itachi, it's disturbing that Orochimaru is after Sasuke for that reason." Tsunadae said looking out her window, Naruto soon running in.

"WHERE'S SASUKE, IS HE OKAY?" Naruto yelled slamming his fists on Tsunadae's desk.

"He's fine Naruto, he's at my apartment. This is the address you can go see him." Itachi said handing Naruto the piece of paper, the teenager running out.

"Tsunadae-Sama I've got a bad feeling leaving Sasuke alone at the apartment. That kid can't stay asleep for long when he's in a distraught state." Itachi said then ran out Kisame behind him. At the apartment Sasuke was awake and stood over the sink the hot water running into the bathtub. After a bit Sasuke opened a draw to find a shaving razor pulling it out and starred at it for a bit before kneeling by the tub resting the razor on his wrist pausing.

"Why can't I do it?" Sasuke asked aloud to himself tears running down as images of Naruto appeared in his head. Sasuke's eyes widened dropping the razor into the hot water his arms dangling in it. Sasuke was so distracted that he forgot how hot the water was, but remembered when he was pulled back into a hug feeling them burn like hell and began shaking.

"You idiot stop doing this to yourself!" He heard Naruto say as he was being carried out, his brother running in.

"What happened?!" Itachi yelled, Naruto just ran past him, Itachi still following.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said before falling asleep. Naruto looked down seeing the redness of his arms begin to bruises. At the hospital Naruto and Itachi sat in the waiting area in silence, thinking what was tacking them. Soon the doctor came out and they both stood.

"How is he?" Itachi asked, afraid of the answer.

"He's stabilized for now, but all he's been doing is cry for Naruto." The doctor said, Itachi looked at Naruto and nudged the boy to follow the doctor.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"He wants to see you not me. I'll respect that." Itachi said walking off. Naruto was led to Sasuke's room and let in the door shut behind him. Naruto felt a pain in his chest as he saw Sasuke there strapped to the bed to keep him from moving. Naruto walked over and sat in a chair tacking a hold of Sasuke's hand into his. Sasuke turned his head over and smiled sadly at Naruto.

"It looks like I'm going to be here a while huh?" Sasuke asked, Naruto tried to say something but began crying this time beginning to unstrap Sasuke.

"I won't let them! You're coming home with me. I don't care what they say. I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto said as Sakura ran in.

"Naruto you're just going to get into trouble! Tsunadae is coming!" She said, but the boy kept undoing the straps.

"I don't care what the fuck they say! Sasuke won't get better being locked up here! IT ISN'T HIS FAULT FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto said being blinded by his tears getting frustrated with one of the straps as Tsunadae ran in.

"Naruto that's enough!" Tsunadae said, but Naruto kept trying to undo the strap until Sasuke grabbed his hand looking at the blonde seriously.

"Naruto don't, you'll just get into more trouble that way…If you keep getting into trouble then you might not become Ho…" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BECOMING HOKAGE ANYMORE IF YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER!" Naruto shouted shredding the strap, Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto once he was freed.

"I care dobe…I care." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Naruto looked at Sasuke and hugged him back, Sakura not knowing what was going on as Kakashi came in. Sakura smiled at this as she saw a release form in her sensei's hand.

"I have some good news and bad news." Kakashi said, the boys pulling away from each other looking to their sensei seriously.

"Good news first please." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"Good news is that I was able to get you released from here." Kakashi explained with a sigh.

"What about the bad news?" Naruto asked trying to not hold Sasuke's hand while Sakura was standing there.

"Bad news is if Sasuke tries to commit suicide again he'll be locked up in here for a long time. The time depends on if he begins talking of way he tried in the first place. I believe the suicide attempt today was out of mere shock and fear so the doctor was able to dismiss it…for now. Next time he'll be locked up here for treatment Naruto and I assure you no one will be able to see him if this occurs until he gets out." Kakashi said; Sasuke twitched looking to the ground.

"Then I better start becoming happy or I'll be back here in no time." Sasuke said looking up and tried putting on his best smile which didn't really convince anyone. Outside Itachi leaned against a light pole hoping his brother would walk out any moment. The older Uchiha sighed in relief as Sasuke and the others walked out talking. Itachi straitened up as his brother walked up to him.

"Do that again see if I help you out anymore." Itachi said walking off, Sasuke winced at his brothers words then wrapped his arms around his waist afraid to let go.

"It was an accident…I couldn't take the humiliation or of being afraid. I'm sorry Aniki, I'll try to get better, but it's becoming harder everyday!" Sasuke said finally releasing his hold and stepped back seeing his brother's fist clench up until his knuckles were white.

"Like I said do it again then I'm not helping you out anymore." Itachi growled and walked off; Sasuke sighed and looked back at his friends.

"I guess Itachi is going back to the cruel person he is!" Sasuke said beginning to laugh, everyone else laughing to.

"SASUKE-CHAN YOU'RE OKAY!" Kisame yelled running over and hugged Sasuke practically strangling him.

"KISMAE LET ME GO OR ELSE!" Sasuke yelled slipping out of the sharks grip and began running both him and Naruto.

"So want to go get some sake?" Naruto asked smiling happily.

"I DON'T DRINK DOBE!" Sasuke yelled bonking Naruto on the head once they were walking again.

"Then what do you want to do?" Naruto asked when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry…Huh, Hinata are you okay? I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto panicked beginning to help Hinata pick up her fallen groceries as did Sasuke.

"Calm down Naruto, Neji isn't here this time." She said smiling Naruto handing her the bags.

"Well still sorry." Naruto said smiling like an idiot.

"I see your lover has returned to you eh?" Hinata asked, Sasuke turning 10 different shades of red. Hinata began to laugh and soon they began to laugh none of them realizing a pair of angry Byakugans starring at them from the shadows then disappears. Sasuke heard something and turned to see what it was only to find nothing and shrugged it off going back to talking with Hinata.

"Well I'll be seeing you two around. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret!" Hinata cheered running off. Sasuke and Naruto shrugged and began walking off somewhere and ended up finding themselves back at Naruto's apartment.

"This time when we do it…we're doing it in your room Naruto!" Sasuke said walking in.

"And I would think you would be to distraught from what happened with Orochimaru!" Naruto said kicking the door behind him only to have lips connect with his and get slammed into the door, but not roughly.

"I'm with you. Forget about that stupid snake, I'm not going to let him ruin my life!" Sasuke said suddenly being dragged to some room and thrown onto a bed.

"Alright then, if you say so!" Naruto said beginning to climb onto Sasuke when both of them blacked out and were both reawakening in some red chamber place.

"KYUUBI WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Naruto yelled, getting a low growl from the nine tails both boys cowering in fear as Kyuubi appeared.

"About you and the Uchiha boys' relationship with one another, I believe I need to set some ground rules." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

'Oh joy.' Naruto and Sasuke thought. As the Kyuubi began explaining all that went through Sasuke's head was blah, blah, blah. Sasuke was very bored and wasn't in the mood at the moment.

'Quake, quake, quake….I wish I had a pert duckling so Sasuke and I can swoon over its cuteness then release it back into the wild when it was grown.' Naruto thought not knowing what ever he thought Kyuubi and Sasuke would hear since they are in HIS head.

"WILL YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION?" Kyuubi yelled causing the ground to shack.

"YEA, YEA; we already know how powerful you are so please we heard this lecture from Kakashi earlier today, so do us a favor and stop already." Sasuke said becoming very irritated as it is.

"THEN DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND NOT DO IT TONIGHT!" Kyuubi yelled then sent Naruto and Sasuke back.

"Dude and I thought my brother had anger issues." Sasuke said, the two boys beginning to laugh and ignored the Kyuubi who growled inwardly. This time before Naruto could get Sasuke's shirt off, Sasuke rolled to on top of Naruto kissing him deeply on the lips, sliding his hands up under Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped in pleasure when Sasuke's fingers ran across his nipples. Sasuke smirked lifting Naruto's shirt all the way off kissing Naruto again.

"I thought I was the dominant one." Naruto said giving Sasuke a challenging smirk; Sasuke returned slipping his hand into Naruto's boxers rubbing his manhood (I don't know any other names to call it so bare with me.) causing Naruto to gasp who gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Now who's the dominant one, Naruto?" Sasuke asked pulling the boxer shorts off in one quick move.

"HEY ITS YOUR TURN TO GET UNDRESSED!" Naruto complained tackling Sasuke to the ground trying to yank his shirt off.

"OWE THAT HURT!" Sasuke yelled back while his shirt was practically ripped off as was his shorts, Naruto tacking over the dominance.

"That's not fair! YOU CAN'T TIE ME UP!" Sasuke said as Naruto tied Sasuke's hands to the bed post the two of them still on the floor.

"This is so you don't take over the dominance." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke before he could say anything running his hands down the side of Sasuke and up again.

"I hate you." Sasuke said sarcastically then breathed in fast from pleasure as Naruto took hold of his hard manhood and began to pump it.

"I know Sasuke, I know." Naruto said placing a hot passionate kiss onto his lovers lips as Sasuke came his seed spilling onto Naruto's hand. The two ignored it falling into a lustful abyss of love. They were like that until the need for air came and they were forced to let go.

"I think we should take Kyuubi's advice…her might get angry. We'll continue in the morning." Naruto said getting a headache from Kyuubi yelling at him in his head. Sasuke nodded as Naruto untied his hands and went to the restroom to wash his hands; Sasuke found a towel to wipe up the floor getting back into his boxers. After that Sasuke walked out onto Naruto's balcony leaning on the rail and starred up at the full moon. Sasuke gasped when a pair of arms slithered around his waist and someone began nuzzling your neck.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto asked becoming very worried about his depressed lover. Sasuke sighed and smiled sadly looking at his hands.

"Yea I'm okay I guess…I almost did something really stupid. I didn't mean but it ended up getting Itachi to lose all trust in me." Sasuke explained looking back up at the moon two single tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto wiped his tears away with his thumbs and kissed him.

"Even if you do lose your brother you'll still have me…And I promise no one will find out about us until we're ready for them to know." Naruto said the two boys going back into the room and fell asleep in each others arms under the covers. In the morning Sasuke woke up the sunlight rays shinning in his eyes, he tried putting the pillow over his head along with the covers but found there was none which forced him to sit up his hair a complete mess. Naruto walked into the room and saw and thought Sasuke looked like a five year old who just woke up and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes then looked into the mirror Naruto held up and his right eye began twitching.

"I hate mornings." Sasuke said laying back down going back to sleep. Naruto narrowed his eyes and carried Sasuke into the shower after stripping them both of their boxers and turned on the cold water.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sasuke yelled jumping into the air Naruto laughing then went serious.

"It isn't that cold you dummy!" Naruto said only to get a wet wash cloth shoved into his face, Sasuke plopping onto the floor pouting. Naruto sighed and shook his head sitting next to Sasuke.

"How about we go see Itachi and Kisame today?" Naruto asked, getting a nod, Sasuke wasn't paying attention until Naruto began washing his hair.

"Dobe I can wash my own hair!" Sasuke growled, but Naruto kept doing it, so the Uchiha boy just sat there falling asleep from it.

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled only to have the wash cloth thrown into his face again. After the shower Sasuke looked around the kitchen and saw he bought everything else except for breakfast foods.

"I guess we're going out to eat." Sasuke replied frustrated with himself in sweat drop for forgetting the breakfast foods at the store.

"Who cares that means we get to eat ramen!" Naruto cheered jumping into the air from the couch leaving Sasuke in a bigger sweat drop.

"Do you even have money?" Sasuke asked not wanting to hear the blonde's answer.

"_of course i do, I'm the great Naruto….believe it_!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Sasuke who now was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and his left eye brow raised. Naruto then fell back to sitting in the couch crying.

"You're right I have no cash! I'm flat broke!" Naruto wailed loudly Sasuke went over and sat next to the crying one and hugged him.

"I'll pay for the breakfast Dobe. Don't worry I'll just steal Itachi's wallet." Sasuke smirked giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Is that even possible Sasuke?" Naruto asked doubting his lover.

"I was able to do it once, I'll be able to do it again!" Sasuke said then disappeared, Naruto shrugged and just waited for Sasuke to come back. At Itachi and Kisame's apartment the two ex-Akastuki's were playing some fighting video game completely and utterly oblivious to anyone who was in the house with them. Sasuke snuck in from the bathroom window easily sneaking into Itachi's room and found the wallet on the dresser taking 200 yen out then had to hide under the bed when Kisame came in.

"_Hey Itachi, do want your wallet?_" Kisame asked, but got a no from the older Uchiha. Kisame grabbed his shoes then walked out Sasuke running to the bathroom then snuck out running to Naruto's apartment.

"See I told it was easy." Sasuke said in triumph holding up the 200 yen, Naruto's attitude lit up and ran out dragging Sasuke to the ramen stand. As they were eating Sasuke couldn't help but notice everyone was starring at them and whispering…Naruto being completely oblivious to it.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay? You've yet to touch your food." Naruto said worriedly but saw Sasuke wasn't paying attention but was looking at the whispering people.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulders.

"You don't notice it, and that's okay, but people keep starring at us and whispering. It's really beginning to bug me!" Sasuke said with uneasiness, Naruto finally noticing it.

"I hope Neji wasn't listening to our conversation with Hinata last night." Naruto said worriedly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked seeing the nervous look on Naruto's face.

"Because I would have heard every bit of the conversation and spread it among the village." Neji retorted walking up to them Sasuke's eyes widening.

"_Neji how could you_!" Hinata yelled, who was behind Neji, Naruto stood up and went to punch Neji but someone caught his wrist. Everyone looked and saw it was Sai; Sakura was there and ran over to Sasuke who was frozen in shock.

"You better be glad I'm not going to run my sword through you Hyuuga!" Sai said glaring at Neji.

"Just because you think you're better than us doesn't give you the right to spread fake rumors!" Sakura said, Naruto flinching.

"It is fake isn't it Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion now.

"What Neji told the village…" Sasuke began.

"…Was the absolute truth." Naruto finished, Hinata panicked Sakura and Sai's eyes widening.

"How?! You had married Hinata Naruto." Sakura said standing up.

"He did it to make me happy but I notice a pain in him. He tried so hard to always make me happy, but I saw through it. I later found out he liked someone and it was Sasuke. I was happy Naruto loved someone with true love. So I broke off the marriage and told him to go find his love." Hinata said, everyone going into sweat drop except for Sasuke and Naruto who were red in the face from embarrassment.

"It's doesn't matter! They're gay!" Neji hissed both Sai and Naruto tackling him the three getting into a fight. Sakura and Hinata tried with all their power to stop it but it failed Sasuke secretly fleeing back to Naruto's.

"He has to have a razor…He's just has to have one!" Sasuke panicked going through all the bathroom drawers when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"It isn't your fault for what you are Otouto don't leave Naruto alone." Itachi said sitting Sasuke off to the side and cleaned the stuff Sasuke threw out of the drawers.

"I'm sorry Nii-san, please don't shut me out." Sasuke said hugging his knees and trying to fight back tears.

"I promise and don't worry about what Neji told the village it's who you and Naruto are and no one can change that. Just keep on being who you are." Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair, Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother.

"Well see ya!" Sasuke called back as he ran off and back to where the fight was still going on. Sasuke smirked picking a rock up and threw it, the rock somehow hitting Neji directly in the back of the head.

"You, I thought you had no chakra!" Neji shouted angrily.

"I don't, I just simply threw that rock which is at your feet." Sasuke smirked getting into a fighting stance, Neji immediately attacking Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged the attacks every once in a while landing a punch on Neji. On the last punch it sent Neji to the ground.

"Just because I don't have any chakra doesn't mean I can't fight!" Sasuke said him and Naruto walking off leaving a stunned Neji on the ground Hinata, Sakura and Sai cheering.

Well that's chapter five tell me what you thought of it. Oh and I need some ideas for what should happen next….So please send your ideas I'll post the idea of the winner on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

ShenI'm so sorry I haven't updated I was in a major writers block….Well here's chapter six!

* * *

Chapter Six: When Christmas Comes To Town

It was two months after the complication with Neji and it was closing into Christmas. It had yet to begin snowing though, everyone waited patiently to watch the first snow fall. Sasuke was walking around Konoha when a sheering pain went through his neck, after it passed he sighed and kept on walking.

'_I nearly forgot that I had this damn curse…How annoying! I wander what Tsunadae needed to talk to Naruto for?! If she sends him on a mission without me knowing I'm going to be pissed_!' Sasuke thought all these emotions going through his face, Itachi had to keep himself from laughing and then jumped down to in front of his brother who crashed into him.

"Hm, oh hey Nii-San." Sasuke said looking up not really caring he just ran into his brother. Itachi sighed and bonked his brother on the head.

"Start paying attention to your surroundings, you'll never know when Orochimaru will pop out." Itachi said then looked down to see Sasuke narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" He asked.

"_Shut up already about that Orochimaru crap! I already fucking heard it from Tsunadae and everyone else. I don't need it from you as well_!" Sasuke yelled, then turned around heading back to Naruto and his place mumbling curses at his brother and everyone who was trying to protect him. When he reached the apartment complex he saw Naruto waiting there leaning against the building wall and smiled. Naruto looked up smiling back as Sasuke walked up to him.

"So what did Tsunadae-Sama want?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall next to Naruto.

"Nothing except for she's planning a Christmas party for tonight. The village is all setting up for it now….She wants the top three winners of the last parties singing contest to sing in it." Naruto explained looking up to the sky.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Third place was Sakura and Ino, Second place was Neji and TenTen and first was…." Naruto trailed off.

"Who was first place Naruto?!?! Come on tell me!" Sasuke said shaking Naruto by the shoulders.

"We were first place." Naruto said, Sasuke blinked a couple times then began hitting his head on the wall.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Naruto asked putting his hand on his loves' back.

"We only have until 6 to figure out a song to sing…._just great_!" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to chuckle and hug the boy.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." Naruto said, Sasuke giving him this _**'yea….right'**_ look.

"Whatever, lets go start looking for a song then." Sasuke said and began walking off, Naruto following shortly after. They were at a CD store going through every CD for two hours without any luck.

"Naruto this isn't getting us anywhere, lets go check out your house at the CD's you have." Sasuke said and began walking out, Naruto had found a CD and bought it.

"What about this song?" Naruto asked handing Sasuke a CD, on the back he looked through them, Naruto pointing to the song 'When Christmas Comes To Town.' Sasuke looked up to the blond and smiled.

"Yea let's do it." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto the two hearing a group of girls squeal.

'_Shit._' They both thought and began running away and somehow made it back to the apartment unscathed and they both began laughing. Until an hour before the festival began they practiced. Both were getting dressed when Itachi and Kakashi knocked on the door, Naruto answering it.

"Oh hey guys Sasuke will be ready once he gets his black turtle neck shirt on." Naruto joked then got hit in the back of the head.

"I'm ready." Sasuke replied and walked out hands behind his head heading down the stairs.

"Thank you Naruto…Because of you…He can be happy." Itachi said and began walking as well, Naruto ran and caught up with Sasuke. The whole way there all the two talked about was past missions. Itachi was very annoyed of this and Kisame was just plain interested to know they defeated Zabuza and Haku.

"Naruto, Sasuke this way!" Sakura yelled waving her left arm in the air, the two boys said their goodbyes to the two ex-Akatsuki's and went to the backstage area of the singing contest stage and saw ninja's from other villages were there.

"Shit." They both said.

"Yea tell me about it, we're competing against three set of two singers from each village to see who wins top three." Ino said as Sakura, her, Neji and TenTen walked up.

"I utterly hate my life." Sasuke and Neji said then shot each other a death glare.

"Neji enough, remember you promised me no fighting." TenTen said.

"When? Before or after I got my ass kicked?" Neji asked TenTen smacking the Hyuuga boy on the head.

"Don't be a smart ass Neji, now one of you groups better make it either to top 10 or better yet top three!" Tsunadae said walking up after the ruled were explained by Anko, the contest began. Naruto and Sasuke watched all the groups and knew they'd be last place in their minds.

"Next is Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura singing First Christmas." Anko announced the two girls walking up.

* * *

_**Sakura**:_

_This day a year ago, he was rolling in the snow_

_With a younger brother in his father's yard_

_Christmas break, a time for touching home,_

_the heart of all he'd known_

_And leaving was so hard_

_**Both**:_

_Three thousand miles away,_

_now he's working Christmas Day_

_Making double time for the minding of the store_

_Well he always said, he'd make it on his own_

_He's spending Christmas Eve alone_

_First Christmas away from home_

_**Ino**:_

_She's standing by the train station,_

_pan-handling for change_

_Four more dollars buys a decent meal and a room_

_Looks like the Sally Ann place after all,_

_in a crowded sleeping hall_

_That echoes like a tomb_

_**Both**:_

_But it's warm and clean and free,_

_and there are worse places to be_

_At least it means no beating from her Dad_

_And if she cries because it's Christmas Day_

_She hopes that it won't show_

_First Christmas away from home_

_In the apartment stands a tree,_

_and it looks so small and bare_

_Not like it was meant to be,_

_Golden angel on the top_

_It's not that same old silver star,_

_you wanted for your own_

_First Christmas away from home_

_**Sakura**:_

_In the morning, they get prayers,_

_then it's crafts and tea downstairs_

_Then another meal back in his little room_

_Hoping maybe that "the boys"_

_will think to phone before the day is gone_

_Well, it's best they do it soon_

_**Ino**:_

_When the "old girl" passed away,_

_he fell apart more every day_

_Each had always kept the other pretty well_

_But the kids all said the nursing home was best_

_Cause he couldn't live alone_

_First Christmas away from home_

_**Sakura**:_

_In the common room they've got the biggest tree_

_And it's huge and cold and lifeless_

_Not like it ought to be,_

_and the lit-up flashing Santa Claus on top_

_It's not that same old silver star,_

_you once made for your own_

_**Both**:_

_First Christmas away from home_

_

* * *

_

After they sang everyone was clapping and cheering as TenTen and Neji came on everything going quiet. Sasuke peeked through the curtains secretly and saw Orochimaru and the Akatsuki's disguised watching the contest.

'_Oh joy and we're last to go._' Sasuke thought stepping backwards and went serious.

"Calm down Sasuke…We'll do good." Naruto said then the two went to watch TenTen and Neji.

* * *

_**TenTen**:_

_Come they told me_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_A new born King to see,_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_Our finest gifts we bring_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_To lay before the King_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_So to honor Him_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum,_

_**TenTen**:_

_when we come._

_Little Baby_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_I am a poor boy too,_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_I have no gift to bring_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_That's fit to give our King_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_Shall I play for you!_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_on my drum._

_Mary nodded_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_The ox and lamb kept time_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_I played my drum for Him_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_I played my best for Him_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_**TenTen**:_

_Then He smiled at me_

_**Neji**:_

_pa rum pum pum pum_

_**Both**:_

_me and my drum._

* * *

Everyone backstage gulped, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke left with their mouths wide opened.

"They're good." Everyone said, Naruto having to drag Sasuke on stage when they were called.

"You'll do fine Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Yea you say that when the people who are after you are disguised out in the audience." Sasuke whispered back and the song began.

* * *

_**Sasuke**:_

_La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La  
_

_**Naruto**:  
I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_  
**Sasuke**:_

_I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him_

_When Christmas comes to town  
_

_**Sasuke**:  
The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
_

_**Naruto**:_

_Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town  
_

_**Sasuke**:  
Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
_

_**Naruto**:_

_All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen  
_

_**Both**:_

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way  
_

_**Naruto**:  
Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
_

_**Sasuke**:_

_All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen  
_

_**Both**:_

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way  
_

_**Sasuke**:  
When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
_

_**Naruto**:_

_I listen all around  
__The herald angels sing  
_

_**Sasuke**:_

_I never hear a sound  
_

_**Naruto**:_

_And all the dreams of children  
_

_**Sasuke**:_

_Once lost will all be found  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town  
_

_**Both**:  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_

* * *

When they were finished everything was quiet which caused Sasuke to get worried and faint. (I know way out of character!) Naruto panicked and carried Sasuke off stage as everyone began cheering.

"Dude that was awesome Naruto!" Ino said.

"Don't tell me that tell Mr. Spastic head!" Naruto said as Sakura came up and dumped water on Sasuke which woke him up immediately.

"I'M UP!" He yelled the three laughing, Sasuke soon laughing on. Everything went quiet when Anko walked on stage.

"Alright peeps, the results have been decided…Third place, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura… Second Place, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke….and Third Place, Kankuro and Gaara (Sorry I don't know their last names)" Anko said everyone cheering.

'Shit two from my village got into top three!' Tsunadae thought then smiled. It was after the contest when everyone was having a good time, the Akatsuki's showed themselves making a deal with Konoha. Sasuke didn't really care, he began heading to where Naruto and him lived. Naruto didn't notice until right before he was going to be introduced to Yondaime and ran off. When he was on his street to the apartments he saw Sasuke on the roof of the complex leaning on the rail looking up at the sky.

'There you are Sasuke.' Naruto thought disappearing to behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"Huh? Hey Naruto what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"You suddenly left…I got worried." Naruto said nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry about that…I was really hoping it would snow tonight." Sasuke said looking down disappointed, Naruto shook his head and smiled warmly turning Sasuke around.

"Does it really matter? We have each other don't we?" Naruto asked earning one of Sasuke's rare smiles.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke said and hugged Naruto the two just standing there in each other's embrace. Little did the two know Tsunadae and all the Akatsuki's watching from an alley.

"Are you okay Yondaime?" Tsunadae asked.

"Yes, I guess I can wait one more night before telling my son who I am…Right now he's with his special someone." He said smiling warmly.

"Hey look…Snow!" Deidara squealed earning an eye roll from Sasori. Sasuke and Naruto didn't hear them but looked up just as Deidara had said that. As the snow lightly fell around them Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and kissed him, Naruto returning the kiss.

'_I guess I got my part of my Christmas wish…I wander if I'll ever get the other part._' Sasuke and Naruto both thought as they went in to have a peaceful nights sleep in each other's arms'.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and this will be the last chapter with songs in it until the last chapter, I hoped you like this one and yes I know…Major OCC of OOC I don't know which it is well please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait I was in major writers block.

Chapter Seven:

It was early the next morning when Sasuke and Naruto woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and orange juice. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged getting changed into blue jeans then walked out to see a huge break fast made. A Christmas tree was put up with all these presents under it, the sight made their eyes nearly pop out.

"DUDE!" Naruto said and they both sat at the table eating up all the food talking constantly.

"I wander who did this!" Sasuke said, finishing his orange juice.

"WHO CARES! This is the best Christmas I've ever had…LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Naruto cheered running to the tree, Sasuke chuckled and walked over, both picking up a present.

"So who's yours from?" Naruto asked.

"My brother…yours?" Sasuke asked.

"….My…Dad." Naruto said quietly, Sasuke got up and sat next to Naruto.

"Open it, Naruto maybe Tsunadae dropped it off while we were asleep, maybe it was something that he wanted to give you if he were still alive." Sasuke reassured putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders in a reassuring way.

"Yea…I guess you're right." Naruto agreed and tore the paper off to show a picture of a man with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes holding a new born baby Naruto smiling at the baby Naruto, this brought tears to the blonds eyes.

"He looks familiar." Naruto said as tears began to fall from his eyes him beginning to wipe them away.

"That's Yondaime…The fourth Hokage." Sasuke said.

"WAITE! He was at the festival last night!" Naruto said, the two boys starring at each other then to the picture again.

"NO WAY!" They both said.

"My dad…He's alive…I'm not alone. I have parents." Naruto cried, tears falling rapidly from his eyes onto the glass that protected the picture. Sasuke took the picture from Naruto and gently laid it on the coffee table then hugged the crying blond resting his chin on the ball of Naruto's head.

"I'm happy for you Naruto. You have a family, a real family." Sasuke whispered lifting Naruto's chin up and kissed him the two getting lost in it until there was a sudden knock on the door. Sasuke growled getting up and answered it seeing Tsunadae standing there with Yondaime and Itachi.

"…Were we suppose to wait for you guys?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, we've been spying on you two since last night and thought it was time to make ourselves known to you and invite ourselves over." Tsunadae smiled.

"YOU AREN'T WELCOMED! MAYBE LATER BUT NOT NOW!" Naruto whined, but Tsunadae pushed past Sasuke and yanked Naruto's ear.

"YOWECH!" Naruto yelped.

"Watch it Naruto, be polite your dad is watching." Tsunadae growled.

"I don't care I want the morning to be just Sasuke and I, not grown ups who think watching us is interesting." Naruto pouted as Yondaime came in sitting somewhere watching the argument progress, Itachi doing the same. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his coat before walking outside and went to the third training grounds leaning against the fence taking off his jacket.

"This was where I fell in love with him for the first time." Sasuke said to himself not noticing a group of people walking up until something licked his arm causing him to shoot into the air squealing like a girl then fell back down landing onto top of this Akatsuki wearing a orange and black mask seeing a blonde standing there waving at him showing a mouth on his hand which was sticking its tongue out.

"_Deidara you damn prick! Wait until I tell Naruto on you_!" Sasuke yelled pointing at the blond then began chasing him.

"_Itachi-kun your brother is trying to kill me_!" Everyone in Naruto's apartment heard from outside. They all looked at each other and poked their heads out to see Sasuke chasing Deidara with a butcher knife.

"_Wait until I get my hands on you! You're going to fucking pay for licking me_!" Sasuke roared as the other Akatsuki's chased the younger Uchiha so he wouldn't kill their blond companion. Itachi stood there for a few seconds before he began laughing. Everything went quiet and still. Even Sasuke stopped and looked up at his brother in sweat drop.

"Okay that ruined the fun…_But next time you're so dead_!" Sasuke snapped and stormed off not wearing the jacket still. Naruto ran back into the apartment grabbing his jacket and some extra jacket he had before running out to follow Sasuke.

"Who thinks we should clean this place up?" Yondaime asked pulling a sock off of a blade on the ceiling fan.

"Yea let's clean it before my brother tortures your son into cleaning it." Itachi said in sweat drop as the other Akatsuki's ran in Deidara hiding behind Itachi.

"Don't worry Deidara my baby brother is gone." Itachi stifled a laugh, everyone soon laughing as well. With Sasuke he had walked all the way into the forbidden forest kicking a stone as it began snowing lightly and sat on a log in front of this lake thing.

"Stupid Deidara…Always getting me worked up over nothing!" Sasuke mumbled then sneezed which knocked him off the log.

"Joy and I HAD to forget my fucking jacket at the damn training grounds….JUST GREAT!" Sasuke yelled sitting up sneezing more, suddenly something was draped around his shoulders.

"Hm? Oh…Hey Naruto." Sasuke said looking down, Naruto chuckled and sat next to the younger Uchiha.

"That was pretty funny what you did. Why were you chasing him?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke to him so he could add more heat.

"He has mouths on his hands and he uses them to make clay bomb creations and to lick me! Why he enjoys licking me is beyond me. He's a fucking prick if you ask me!" Sasuke growled causing Naruto to laugh and kiss him. Sasuke immediately melted into the kiss as he was pushed down Naruto straddling him. Both were about to begin undressing each other if someone didn't throw a snow ball at them.

"Hm?" Both looked up and saw an Akatsuki standing there with an orange and black mask.

"….TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The man yelled running off as the two chased him back to the village. At the apartment everyone looked up when Tobi dived into the apartment and into Zetsu's jacket Naruto and Sasuke running in out of breath with sticks.

"So you two were about to have sex weren't ya'll?" Tsunadae asked earning a very dangerous growl from Sasuke.

"_He threw a fucking snow ball at us_!" Sasuke yelled.

"_Yea that was completely unfair he could have said something to get our attention not throw a damn snow ball_!" Naruto yelled next. Itachi sighed and dragged Sasuke out by his ear, Yondaime led Naruto to the bedroom. Both of them were going to get the…talk. Naruto was utterly bored he had already heard it from Iruka, it was the same for Sasuke he had unfortunately got the talk from Orochimaru so while Sasuke was getting the talk he just stared into Naruto's window seeing how bored he was with getting the talk from Yondaime.

'Sometimes I can't see how it is possible for him to be so beautiful.' Sasuke thought as a serene look crossed his face the wind blowing his hair. Itachi saw this and smiled to himself getting into Sasukes' view setting his hand onto his brothers head.

"I think you've heard this talk…I'm proud of you otouto, you've changed so much since when I first saw you when you came for help. I'm glade all the events that have happened has occurred, because if they hadn't then you'd still be chasing me." Itachi explained, Sasuke blinked looking up at his brother and smiled.

"Thank you Aniki and…Merry Christmas." Sasuke said.

"Merry Christmas brat…Now lets get inside before get you catch a cold." Itachi chuckled the two brothers going inside. Once inside they saw Naruto walking out of the room and Yondaime following him yelling that he needs to pay attention. Sasuke smiled running over to the blond hugging him…the whole room going quiet. At first Naruto was bit confused, but soon after he just smiled closing his eyes hugging Sasuke back. Everyone had to keep Tobi and Deidara from cheering or doing something stupid. Tsunadae just watched the two a warm smile gracing her lips for the first time since Sasuke came back.

'Good job Naruto he's back to normal. At first I thought you wouldn't be capable in succeeding but…I guess I was wrong.' Tsunadae thought seeing as Naruto gently placed his lips on Sasuke's. Two minutes into the kiss Tsunadae and Yondaime had to separate the two or they would have started to have sex. This caused everyone to laugh because Naruto began crying.

"And to think you're the Seme!" Sasuke snapped, everyone going extra quiet now.

"Fine you'll be Seme from now on!" Naruto snapped back everyone was now in seat drop.

"I try to be the Seme but YOU won't let me! YOU always TURN it on me!" Sasuke snapped back this time, Yondaime sighed.

"Maybe you two should take turns on being Seme and Uke." Yondaime said but got a vase in his face by both Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm going for a walk!" Naruto growled and stormed out, Sasuke sighed and plopped down onto his butt.

"Great now he's angry with me." Sasuke sighed putting his head in his hands; Itachi shook his head then sat next to his little brother.

"It's not your fault, you two are just frustrated. He doesn't hate you, just wait for him here." Itachi said patting his brother on the head, Sasuke only sighed before getting up.

"I'm going to go talk to him, you don't know Naruto like I do…He can hold a grudge pretty damn good and can get one pretty fast. I'm going to talk to him before he gets too mad at me." Sasuke explained putting his jacket on before leaving, everyone in the apartment sighed before turning on the T.V until the two boys came back.

Outside Naruto wandered out into the forest and somehow wound up on the cliff near the Valley of the End. Naruto stood there sighing then sat down starring off into the abiss.

"I see you and Sasuke had your first fight." Came a very dark voice; Naruto froze and looked behind him only to see Orochimaru standing there.

"Let's what'll happen if I steal you away from him." Orochimaru teased going to grab Naruto but the blond jumped back and began running.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled blindly running into the woods and ran into a tree branch. From the village Sasuke heard the scream and took off running at full speed but when he got there he saw Orochimaru standing on the other cliff across from Sasuke, Naruto thrown over his shoulder.

"If you want your precious blond to be returned to this filthy village…you'll come back to me, my dear Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed, Sasuke growled and lunged at the snake but was kicked into the cliff wall, falling to the ground below him. Orochimaru smirked before disappearing as Tsunadae and the Akatsuki's ran up.

"NARUTO!" Yondaime yelled clenching his fists, Itachi jumped down and landed next to Sasuke as the young Uchiha was waking up trying to stand but fell back down.

"Don't try to stand you have no energy." Itachi said putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"But…I have to save…Naruto." Sasuke chocked placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder and stood up blood trickling down the side of his head somehow his Sharingans activated.

"I will kill Orochimaru no one kidnaps or hurts my Naruto without getting away with it!" Sasuke growled blue chakra beginning to illuminate him in a spiral.

"Sasuke you have your chakra back!" Tsunadae exclaimed the other chunins running.

"About time…So who's with me with getting Naruto back from that damn Orochimaru?!" Sasuke asked turning to all his friends with a smirk.

"I am." They all said.

"Excellent." Sasuke said turning towards the direction of the Sound Village.

"As the Hokage of Konoha I Tsunadae one of the legendary Sanin order you all to go to The Village of Sound and retrieve Uzamaki Naruto while in the process I want you to kill Orochimaru…This mission is an S-Rank mission. Do not fail me!" Tsunadae ordered.

"Right!" Everyone said a single leaf glided down towards the river and right as it touched the water Sasuke and all the chunins disappeared running towards Sound.

'Just you wait Naruto…I'm coming to rescue you!' Sasuke thought.

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm in major writers block with this story and at the moment its only a couple chapters away from being finished so if anyone has any ideas of what should be in the next chapter please and I mean PLEASE; I'm begging you; PLEASE put an idea in your comment I'm in need of help. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Chapter Eight:

(Sasuke's POV)

Nothing could explain the utter anguish I felt as I stood waiting at the gates for the team I was going to be leading to sound. I wasn't really forward to it except that I was going to be rescuing Naruto from Orochimaru once and for all…Even if it meant that I surrender myself in the end. It was a total four day walk to the hidden village of Sound and once there we'd have to go in disguises. That wasn't what I had in mind but it was Neji's idea and all forbid we should listen to him…

HA!

Over my dead body! I hated that Hyuuga it was his fault Naruto and I were stressed out over trying to keep our relationship hidden. One of these days after we get back…I WILL KILL NEJI!

"Sasuke." I looked up to see Itachi standing there with a knapsack thrown over his shoulder; I sighed. I knew he could tell what I was thinking from the way I looked. He walked over to me and set his hand onto my head with a serious yet worried expression. I looked away from his gaze.

"Sasuke, Tsunade put me in charge and I'll tell you this I _will_ not go along with what that damned Hyuuga wants us to do. You know the Sound Village than any of us. I will not let Naruto's life be in jeopardy, for the first time in years I've finally got to see you smiling full heartedly again. I want to see it again, and I want it to stay." Itachi explained making me look up at him. I nodded in understandment then growled when I saw Neji walking up, Itachi squeezed my shoulder making me settle down. Behind the Hyuuga was Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee. At least I won't be annoyed by the homophobic Hyuuga the whole time, even so I'd probably stick beside Itachi the whole time.

"Alright is everyone here and accounted for?" Itachi asked all captainish, now that was going to get annoying if he does that the whole way there. Everyone grumbled a yes for reply and then we were on our way towards Sound. It was nightfall when we set up camp and everyone was dead asleep, all but me that is. The fire had already died out and I was thinking things through in my head. Itachi made it clear to me that when we reached Sound I was to wait in the forest while they fought Orochimaru and saved Naruto… all because my spine was still in no condition leaving me in no condition to fight! I've made up my mind!!

I left a detailed yet confusing map rolled up in Itachi's bag.

I took all of Neji's weapons just to get back at him leaving him defenseless if his Byakugan didn't work.

And then I was gone, ran from the camp as fast as I could jumping trees. I masked my chakra in the process. From the camp it was another two days but if I ran the rest of the night and all afternoon then I'd be there. The downside of it was I'd have to regain my energy sleeping. But all I had to do was sleep until night fall. It shouldn't be too hard…if Itachi and them don't catch first that is!

It was late morning when I did reach sound I was ahead of schedule and I hid myself in a cave taking a LONG nap. I really did need it. I wasn't going to loose Naruto. Not now…Not ever…and Not again. Or let me die a painful death.

(Normal POV)

Sasuke awoke in the same cave as before seeing that the sun had already set, putting his plan into action. Sasuke snuck into the underground village Orochimaru had created and stealth fully ran through the halls. He followed Naruto's chakra signature but when he found it saw it was a dud and quickly hid in an air vent after getting into the hallway.

'This isn't right, if Naruto wasn't in that room then where is he?!' Sasuke thought dropping down into a darkened hallway plans running through his head. In the end he was left no choice. The only way to save Naruto was to abide by Orochimaru's conditions. Sasuke sighed and began heading to where he knew he'd find Orochimaru…the place where everything happened. The raven haired boy ran all the way their and stopped catching his unsteady breath before pushing the door open. The snake sat there in a throne like chair Naruto tied up and unconscious on the floor.

"Ah I see you've come Sasuke." Orochimaru chuckled standing from his chair. Sasuke took a step back glaring at Orochimaru.

"Oh alright! KABUTO! See to it that Naruto is found in the forest by his friends." Orochimaru ordered, the silver haired ninja threw Naruto over his shoulder and walked up to Sasuke, knowing the raven haired boy would want to say good bye at least. Sasuke let out a shaky breath pushing his fingers into Naruto's hair.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Koi…please forgive me." Sasuke whispered planting a small kiss on Naruto's lips, then in an instant the blond was taken from him. Sasuke felt his world shattered as he fell apart sobs tearing from his throat. Orochimaru chuckled walking up to the young boy kneeling in front of him.

"Poor, poor Sasuke if you know I was just going to get you in the end…then you shouldn't have ran away from me, because now I'm going to have to punish you." Orochimaru chided cupping Sasuke's cheeks with his hands smiling with lust filled eyes at the boy; Sasuke shook in horror and tried to run, but was easily brought back being carried to an unknown place. He knew what awaited him.

'I'm sorry everyone! I'm so sorry but its better this way!' Sasuke thought as he was thrown onto a bed his hands cuffed to the bed post. Orochimaru tore off his clothes then took off his own straddling the crying boy.

"I assure you this time Sasuke that I won't hurt you as much. As long as you cooperate; that is all that I ask." Orochimaru teased placing his cold lips upon Sasuke's forcing his tongue into Sasuke's hot crevices. Sasuke screamed when he felt Orochimaru push into him. Sasuke writhed in pain trying to curl up but he was pinned down, Orochimaru ravishing at Sasuke's neck as he moved in and out of the boy. Sasuke screamed at each pounding that re-entered him, he felt like he was being torn apart inside out.

"Scream my name Sasuke…I want you to moan for me, scream for me. No on else exists for you but me." Orochimaru moaned into Sasuke's ear wrapping one of his free hands around Sasuke's unwanted hardened erection and began pumping it. Sasuke gasped arching his back and moaned loudly. Orochimaru smirked when Sasuke came he himself coming a little after. Sasuke felt himself jerk a little before blacking out. Orochimaru redressed Sasuke and began heading back to his throne room he knew Itachi and Sasuke's other friends would be there.

"Kabuto hold onto Sasuke while I deal with our…intruders. I have a feeling Naruto has returned." Orochimaru chuckled putting a collar around Sasuke's neck then walked off into the room.

"GIVE SASUKE BACK YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, the blond was held back by Shikamaru and Kiba, Itachi stood in front of them all.

"Oh I'm sorry but the boy does belong to me. He and I had a deal. If Sasuke come backs to me then Naruto would be released unharmed." Orochimaru laughed then looked Itachi dead in the eyes.

"You.Will.Regret.This!" Itachi said through his teeth, but it was short lived when snakes wrapped around them all like ropes.

"Not this time you all die here." Orochimaru laughed standing up and walked to the middle of the floor. The sound of birds chirping and electricity snapping caused everything to be silenced and look to where Orochimaru entered. Sasuke stood there the collar still on Chidori activated in both his hands and the Sharingans boring down at Orochimaru.

"If you even touch them I'll make sure your death is a living hell!" Sasuke hissed.

Well that the chapter hoped you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Chapter Nine:

"Ah Sasuke-Kun don…" Orochimaru began to say.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I BELONG ONLY TO NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed at the snake sannin smashing one of his fists into the wall, Chidori, never vanishing. Everyone laid there watching in shock. Itachi was the first to snap out of it using a kunai to stab the to snake around him. After he was loose he set everyone else free.

"Neji you're the fastest of us all get back to Konoha and tell Tsunade where sound is and tell her we need serious back up. Sasuke can't fight yet but we all know he's going to!" Itachi ordered, Neji nodded in understandment then ran off Lee went with him as back up. Naruto sat on the ground watching Sasuke in horror. Sasuke's eyes were wide in panic and it made him look a bit insane. Orochimaru just scowled at the Uchiha boy before vanishing; in hopes to land a punch of surprise the snake failed and was punched in the gut by Sasuke getting sent flying into the wall across the room.

"I won't be used by you anymore…I WON'T BE YOUR DAMN PET ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled doing hand signs, Itachi yelled at Shikamaru and Chouji to run grabbing Naruto all of the running out.

"Damn it to hell!" Itachi cursed when they exited the underground village as a massive explosion set off sending them into the trees.

"Sas…suke." Naruto said slowly walking towards the now destroyed area seeing it just covered in rubble. His eyes widened in horror at the site before him.

"SASUKE NOOOO!!" He yelled beginning to run out but was caught by someone.

"No Naruto, it's too late!" Itachi snapped holding onto the boy, Naruto thrashed about trying to get out of the older Uchiha's grip trying to get to his Sasuke. After a while the blond gave up going limp and just cried.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried into Itachi's chest. Itachi stood there feeling numb as he hugged Naruto feeling nears running down his cheeks.

'Foolish Otouto…why did you…Oh god Sasuke I'm sorry for not being able to protect you!' Itachi thought lifting Naruto into his arms after the blond had passed out and began his way back to Konoha the other two following silently behind him. They reached Konoha right as Neji was running out with the Akatsuki's and Tsunade but hey had halted when seeing them.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked watching Itachi hand Naruto to Tsunade, she asked no questions just ran off to the hospital the Yondaime following after her.

"Itachi, un?" Deidara asked, Kisame was barely able to catch Itachi when he collapsed in hysterics. No one said anything as the rain began to fall, Itachi composed himself a bit after wards then headed to the hospital where he knew he'd find Tsunade. And there is where she was, she sat on the edge of Naruto's hospital bed smoothing his hair out Minato, The Yondaime, sat in a chair looking stressed.

"He already told me everything, I think Sasuke was probably raped again and that is why he might've snapped." Tsunade explained Itachi took a seat in a chair not even hearing her.

'He's gone…my only family left…is gone.' He thought leaning over and buried his face into his hands trying to hide that he broke down again. Tsunade stood up and knelt in front of Itachi before hugging him comfortingly.

"There was nothing you all could do. He was so deep into depression, no one would of expected anything more from you. Itachi, you tried to help him, we all did. But I guess our best wasn't enough." Tsunade explained, she had to leave Itachi's side to aide Naruto when he began screaming for Sasuke in his sleep. Itachi silently left the room and just went back to his and Kisame's apartment going to their room. He found a note sticking out of his wallet.

'_Took 20 yen for ramen so Naruto and I can eat; I'll pay you back later._

_Love,_

_Sasuke'_

Itachi fell to his knees punching the floor, Kisame ran in and hugged onto the Uchiha man refusing to release him.

"Don't you ever leave Kisame! Don't you ever leave me damn it!" Itachi hissed clutching onto the blue Akatsuki. Kisame just sat there rocking Itachi until he finally fell asleep. After about a week the new pertaining Sasuke's death traveled to the other villages rather quickly. Everyone mourned quietly even the rain seemed like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Naruto and Itachi were hit the hardest, but neither one of them consulted in each other to heal. Itachi still couldn't believe that Sasuke his only flesh and blood was dead. And well, Naruto was in denial, he kept saying that Sasuke was still out there…hurt and waiting for him. Under reasons of safety Tsunade had condemned Naruto to the hospital ordering Anbu's to never take their eyes off of him.

The blond was allowed a normal life he just had to have escorts watch him from a distance and keep a household at the hospital. Normally he would just sit at the same dock that Sasuke always had, or he was at Ichiraku's playing with is food absentmindedly not even eating it.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked taking a seat next to him at the dock holding her umbrella over both of them. Naruto rarely to never carried one.

"Hinata do you believe in miracles?" Naruto asked, it was the first time he's spoken in a week.

"Yes, I suppose I do. The question is though Naruto…do you?" Hinata answered, the two sat there in utter silence.

"They found Orochimaru's and Kabuto's also a bunch others charred body, but they couldn't identify anyone as Sasuke's body. What could that mean?" Naruto asked keeping his gaze on the water disgusted by his reflection.

"It means his still alive. He's probably trying to make his way back to you. How about this! Come to the Love Festival with all of us. Neji and I want you to come...everyone believes it'll be good for you." Hinata smiled, Naruto looked to her then smiled back.

"I'd love, well I better go tell Tsunade so she can get me a Kimono." Naruto chuckled dryly then ran off. He reached Tsunade's office in no time, his father was there as well.

"No you're not going in search for Sasuke." They both immediately answered.

"No I was going to ask to see if I could borrow a kimono for the festival tonight." Naruto said quietly, everything went quiet after that.

"Of course my son; just go talk to Deidara." Minato smiled, Naruto ran off in somewhat joy.

"He's still depressed, it's just a mask." Minato said afterward sitting in a chair.

"No sign of Sasuke anywhere! What is that damn child thinking? Itachi's become insomniac and won't do ANYTHING! He's a fucking vegetable, Naruto's mister optimistic saying he'll come to me just watch! I can't take it…I won't take it anymore." Tsunade cried, laying her head on the desk. Suddenly Shizune walked in.

"Um excuse me you two, but someone's here to speak with you." Shizune explained wearily.

"Ah of course send them in." Minato smiled, Shizune bowed and let the person in. They had a pure black cloak on the hood completely hiding their face, Shizune left after that. The two Hokages noticed the person was shaking because of the cold but because of fear.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked coldly causing the person to flinch.

"Tsunade calm yourself I believe this person means no harm." Minato scolded, Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"How's Naruto and…Itachi?" The person asked, the room went silent a gust of wind from the window blew and the person did nothing as the hood blew off.

"Unbelievable."

At the festival Naruto was riding on Kakuzu's shoulders bored and wishing he never came cause all he was doing was crying. Sakura and Hinata had tried everything but, all that was around them reminded the blond of Sasuke.

"Hey guys look who I dragged out of the closet!" Kisame joked walking up with a blank Itachi on his back, no one said word.

"HEY GUYS!" Tobi yelled running up out of breath.

"You're never going to guess who I saw with Tsunade and Minato at the Hokage tower just now!" Tobi said.

"Spit it out Tobi!" Ino snapped growling.

"…Sasuke…" He said, both Naruto and Itachi were gone in seconds. The two ran into the tower and up the stairs before Shizune could stop them but she did warn Tsunade. Sasuke immediately hid under the desk afraid of the inevitable. Naruto and Itachi ran into the room moments later out of breath and with pleading eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?!" They both yelled the loudness cause Sasuke to jump and hit his head, he then froze.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, Naruto let the older brother, besides family came first. Sasuke sat under the desk hugging his knees pulling the cloak over his had hiding a scarred face.

"Sasuke, it's alright they won't think different of you." Minato announced, Sasuke in a flash was in dark corner of the office hood over his head. Itachi looked to his brother who sat huddled in the corner. Naruto was the first one over to him grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke…what happened?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sighed slowly standing up, he froze though when everyone else ran in.

"Don't worry about them. It's just you, Itachi and me in here." Naruto said, he heard Sasuke sigh again and the young Uchiha pulled the hood off his eyes tightly shut. He heard gasps come from everyone.

"I guess it's my punishment for loosing it." Sasuke shrugged opening his eyes and then was slapped by Naruto. Everyone went quiet.

"I guess I deserved that." Sasuke smiled looking to Naruto then was hugged.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Naruto snapped, Sasuke sighed in relief hugging the blond Itachi joining in with the hug.

'I guess in the end Orochimaru really was killed. My face was scarred from all the rubble that fell onto me, but it matters not. I have Naruto and that's all I need…Oh yea my pregnant brother to…Don't know how but I wish not to find out since somehow…Naruto's pregnant as well.'

The End

Crappy ending yes but I liked it…And if you want a sequel then someone who gives me a good enough idea I'll let them do it. Because I ain't doing one!


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
